Mane 6 batalla de Titanes
by 343Darkmist
Summary: Twilight al convertirse en princesa descubrira la encarnacion viva de un nuevo enemigo en donde este sera su mayor reto de toda la vida y dara conocer que ella es de una serie de tv.
1. Chapter 1

Mundos Pararelos: Este Fanfic es el Nuevo que eh trabajado unas semanas...  
Era un día normal en Equestria... Bueno Casi normal pues Celestia le había enviado a Twilight una caja Extraña que llego justamente el día Lunes por la mañana. -Spike: Twilight... TWILIGHT... *Abre la puerta*-Gritaba Spike al llegar el paquete. -Princesa Twilight: Que pasa Spike?, ¿Otro Pony Zombie te asusto? *baja por las escaleras*-Decía en modo de broma la joven princesa. -Derpy Hooves: Aquí tiene su paquete Twilight se lo manda Celestia *Le entrega un papel para que firme* este papel es para que confirme la llegada del paquete-Dice la Pony rubia a la Alicornia Purpura. Twilight Firma el papel y con su magia entra el paquete hasta el centro de la bibiblioteca despues de eso ella cierra la puerta. -Spike: Que es Twilight?-Pregunta el Dragon. -Twilight: No lo se pero hay una carta y dice ... *En la imaginación de Twilight cuando lee la carta y piensa como celestia la escribió* -Celestia: Te envió este paquete donde posee un misterioso artefacto, tambien tu y tus amigas deberán trabajar juntas para descubrir que sirve el Artefacto y que fin tiene pero por ahora mantén esto como un secreto entre las chicas y mi hermana, no quiero que esto se sepa en Equestria si no seria una gran catástrofe en el mundo y habrían cosas malas en este reino por lo tanto este sera tu mayor desafió... Tu Ex Maestra Celestia-Escribe la carta en una letra antigua equestre. *Sale de su Imaginación*...  
-Spike: Twilight has estado leyendo eso por 10 minutos y tus amigas están aquí-Dice Spike despues de llamar la atención de Twilight. -Twilight: Gracias Spike, ahora te pido que abras la caja quiero ver que hay dentro...-Señala Twilight a la caja para abrirla. Spike Acata la orden y con su cola de dragon abre la caja y despues averigua que hay dentro... -Spike: *Saca una Caja marrón con negro con un vidrio en la parte frontal* Twilight no se que es esto peor es muy pesado-Jadea Spike al ver lo pesado que era y despues todo se lo deja Twilight. -Twilight: Spike... deja y yo lo moveré al lugar que quiero *Usa su magia para sacar las instrucciones y pone el objeto misterioso en la sala* bien-Dice Twilight trae sus amigas a la sala. -Rarity: Por que Spike nos ah traído todas aquí? y que es esa cosa que te envía celestia para que la Inspeccionemos?-Dice Rarity al ver el aspecto informal de la Caja rara. -Twilight: No lo se pero nuestro objetivo es saber para que sirve eso por favor sentirse cómodas creo saber como se llama esta cosa-Dice Twilight con una cara despues de leer las Instrucciones. -Fluttershy: Que es Twilight?... Espe...ro... Que no... Sea... Nada.. malo *Shy se pone muy tímida con esa cosa*-Dice Fluttershy despues de encojarse y casi convertirse en una Volita con sus alas. -Twilight: Se llama televisor y las Instrucciones dicen que tiene que estar conectado a una fuente de energía eléctrica-Dice Twilight despues de leer todo el Manual. -Rainbow Dash: Alguien dijo energia eléctrica, *Vuela y trae una nube cargada de Rayos velozmente*-Dice Rainbow Después de que Trae la nube super cargada de energia. Twilight con su magia conecta la cola de la TV a la nube y se enciende un punto rojo en la TV. -Twilight: Si, ahora vamos a ver que tiene que decir la TV *Con su magia agarra el Control y la enciende*-Twilight enciende la TV pero al encenderla La TV transmite un canal donde apenas esta empezando con una increíble musica..  
Intro de una serie en la TV: en el Intro se podía ver a un dragon lanzando fuego la musica de acompañamiento es interesante y salen una chicas humanas corriendo como si el fuego no les hiciera daño hasta que una mas grande aparece con rasgos conocidos, la cámara sube a las seis chicas donde la mas grande se parecía a Celestia, luego se las dos de su derecha eran Applejack y Rarity, luego las dos chicas a su izquierda eran Rainbow Dash junto con Pinkie Pie y mas abajo estaba Fluttershy despues de eso se muestra un tablero con un símbolo del sol donde Applejack, Rianbow Dash y Shining Armor entran ese portal pero el plano cambia a los Enemigos donde se reconocen a Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, lighting dust y Trixie disparando luego de eso aparece el Dragon y dispara su fuego hacia donde disparan los personajes mencionados para toparse con Celestia esta vuela y le da un golpe donde luego dice: Mane 6 batalla de Titanes.  
Las mane 6 luego de ver eso se empiezan a tener dudas algunas como ¿versiones Humanas? ect... -Twilight: Versiones Humanas de nosotros eso es imposible, mas bien es esto al caso real...-Twilight se queda impactada en el intro. -Applejack: Esto es divertido, algo finalmente te destruye el cerebro Twilight-Dice Applejack dando Golpes en la espalda a Twilight. -Rainbow Dash: Esto no ah terminado tenemos que ver como termina-Dice Rainbow Dash al ver que la serie aun no termina... -Twilight: Entonces silencio quiero ver que pasa-Twilight calla a todo el mundo.

En la TV: Episodio 1: Cruentas Verdades. La personaje que estaba en la TV era una chica con ropa negra y con un vehículo de dos ruedas. -Twilight Sparkle: Bien, creo que estar aquí para recaudar informacion sera bueno espero estar llegando-Dice Twilight de la TV conduciendo hacia una ciudad conocida como Detroit cuyo aspecto mejoro en 32 años ademas de que los Ciudadanos de Detroit lloraban la perdida de un Gran soldado Americano en la Guerra de China se cree que el americano habría muerto en la toma de la ciudad de Pekin en los Últimos días de la guerra. La Twilight de la TV entra en la ciudad donde llega una casa mostrando su moto de lujo para luego estacionarse enfrente de la casa y bajarse. -Henry: Hola Twilight pensé que no vendrías *Abraza a Twilight*, bien vamos entremos tengo muchas cosas que contarte-Dice Henry mientras entra a Twilight le cuenta que paso en su últimos meses de servicio militar del ejercito. -Twilight: Ya sabes por que eh venido verdad?-Dice Twilight al sentarse en el sofa. -Henry: Por Sunset? , esa Tonta no sabe dirigir ni siquiera una escuadra militar en Afganistán-Henry insulta a su antigua comandante. -Twilight: Recuerdas cuando era la líder de los Army Ranger... Ahora soy parte del Ejercito de la R.A.I y hay mas americanos luchando en la R.A.I por diferentes causas algunos pelean por destruir a Al-queda que sin duda alguna nuestro pésimo gobierno les dio armas en el pasado para derrocar Al-Assad, o otros hasta luchan por el mismo objetivo de la R.A.I destruir al Capitalismo corrupto de Estados Unidos y que los Americanos no sean odiados en Medio Mundo-Dice Twilight mientras le cuenta a Henry todo lo que pasa. -Henry: Entonces Sunset no es el Único problema, parece ser que hay mas cosas que me quieres contar... Dime que descubriste de Sunset que no sepa Yo-Dice Henry mientras mientras una cámara de seguridad del gobierno graba todo. -Twilight: Yo solo fui un peón en este Juego pero ahora que soy una general en al R.A.I ahora tengo el control de todos los americanos que están peleando en el, pero el problema mas grande es que Sunset tiene al ejercito americano agarrado por las pelotas y adivina que Sunset trabaja para Cordis Die-Dice Twilight cuando la escena del televisor cambia hacia el año 2025.  
(Adelantar al 1:07 para que valla con la descripción de Twilight)  
-Twilight: En el 2025 una organización popular conocida como Cordis Die controlo todos los drones de durante la Segunda Guerra Fria, Menendez el desgraciado tenia mas de 2 mil millones de seguidores al rededor del mundo Menendez jamas ataco a la R.A.I por que básicamente era el inicio de la nueva nación, el quería destruir a China y al mismo tiempo pero creo que el trabajo de Menendez dicha mision ahora esta en manos de la R.A.I en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, Cordis Die no esta muerto, Menendez esta vivo y ahora tiene al segundo Ejercito mas poderoso del planeta en sus manos con Sunset dirigiéndolo-Dice Twilight mientras muestra su Iphone XS. -Henry: Eso significa que esta planeando hacer un ejercito con cuya materia prima esta en manos de China y China fue derrotada por la R.A.I para convertirse en al Mega-Potencia entonces Menendez no contaba con la repentina iniciación de la Tercera Guerra Mundial-Dice Henry mientras hace una señal con los dedos. -David Mason: Cordis Die, no murió pero si causo estragos y destruyo nuestros drones, eres importante para la R.A.I, yo te ayudare a matar a Sunset y luego tu me devolverás el favor guiándome hasta Menendez-Dice David mientras bebe una Coca-cola. -Twilight: Es un trato pero como te volviste joven? ...-Pregunta Twilight a Mason. -David: La respuesta es que el Karma me puso en estado de congelación al igual que Menendez y nos volvió un poco mas jóvenes y volví a ser parte del ejercito-Dice Mason todo como un hecho del Karma. Twilight estrecha la mano dejando una interrogación de que pasara en el próximo capitulo y termina el capitulo de la serie de TV. Ending Song:

-Princesa Twilight: No puede ser, yo existir en otra dimension esto es imposible pero lo que me interesa es que Sunset es mala otra vez, pero ahora esto es mas serio... no se trata de magia de la amistad un mundo corre peligro-Dice Twilight se pone nerviosa pensando que todo lo que pasa qui es real. -Rainbow Dash: Espero que yo aparezca y haga cosas interesantes-Dice Rainbow al saber que si aparecerá en otros capítulos. -Twilight: Redactare una carta a celestia chicas pero esto no se quedara así tenemos que estar pendientes al próximo Capitulo-Ordena Twilight mientras prepara la Carta para celestia -Twilight: Spike Toma nota-Es lo Ultimo que dice Twilight y se pone en hueco de incógnitas para el próximo episodio del Fanfic.  
Ending de MLP FIM: Solo pongan musica de fondo final


	2. Chapter 2

Bien el Episodio 2 esta listo para servirse a si que espero que os guste la trama principal.

Episodio 2:  
Twilight despues de ver Mane 6 batalla de Titanes empieza a tener dudas algunas como: ¿por que? , ¿Cuando Ocurrirá? o es ¿una Advertencia?, Twi mando el mensaje a Celestia desde su dragón y a pesar de ser una princesa la Twilight de la TV no exhibía signos de debilidad pero lo de Sunset es completamente un hecho ella esta en Equestria mientras las demás chicas ven comerciales en la TV.

-Twilight: ¿2045... Es completamente extraño?-Se preguntaba Twilight donde las fechas entre Equestria y el mundo Humano son monstruosamente diferentes tanto de que la ciudad de Detroit su nombre es conocido pero el idioma de los humanos es lo que mas intriga a Twilight.  
-Spike: La carta ah sido enviada a Celestia hace unas horas creo que la reina no tiene descanso *Es interrumpido cuando un resplandor blanco en el techo y aparece Celestia de la nada*-Spike se retracta de lo dicho y apaga una de sus púas ya que celestia por accidente quemo una.  
-Reina Celestia: Buenas mis queridos ponies ¿descubrieron para que sirve ese aparato?-Dice la monarca cuando desciende lentamente.  
-Twilight: Si lo hicimos pero tuvimos unos inconvenientes pero ahora nos debes una explicacion de como llego eso a nuestro mundo-Dice la enojada princesa a su ex-maestra tratando de no convertir su crin en fuego.  
-Celestia: Esta bien Twilight, para ser exactos esa cosa lo encentre en las afueras del palacio, donde yo siempre veía mis lindas flores pero algo raro paso una caja extraña había salido de un portal lo mas curioso es que no entendía de donde venia ni como funcionaba, los mejores ingenieros uno por uno de este reino intentaron descubrir que hacia pero nadie podía entender la extraña escritura del folleto pensé que tu dedicaste tu vida aprender unos idiomas distintos te lo envié a ti, lo que mas me sorprende es que pudieses leer el folleto-Cuenta Celestia como encontró el Televisor.  
-Twilight: No es una es una escritura extraña es al contrario algo cercano al Equestre encontré 4 Idiomas en el folleto, el primero era Japones no entendía los jeroglíficos o símbolos escritos, el segundo era Español era interesante y llamaba la atencion pues compartía semejanzas con los otros 2 idiomas del folleto, el tercero era el Ingles cuando lo pronuncie por primera vez en Equestre dije "English" pero sonó extraño al principio lo pronunciaba fácilmente y sin problemas y por ultimo el Portugues que me da un poco de risa ya que el Español y el Ingles comparten el mismo método de escritura, traducía todo mediante cada palabra que mencionaba con mi boca así fue como descubrí como se llamaba-Explica Twilight como es que supo toda la informaron de la TV.  
-Rarity: Ya podrían dejar de hablar empezar el segundo episodio de Mane 6: Batalla de Titanes así que traigan palomitas de maíz-Grita Rarity acomodándose en el sofá.  
-Twilight: Me acompañas quiero que veas esto-Twilight trae la palomitas y se prepara.

en anterior episodio:  
-Twilight: Sunset tiene que morir cueste lo que cueste-Dice Twilight a Henry.  
-Henry: Cordis die aun esta con vida y Sunset se ah apoderado del ejercito americano-Dice Henry mientras acomoda sus gafas.  
-David: Tu me guiaras hasta menendez y yo te ayudare con Sunset-Dice mientras extiende su mano a Twilight.

Intro de Batalla de Titanes:  
en el Intro se podía ver a un dragon lanzando fuego la musica de acompañamiento es interesante y salen una chicas humanas corriendo como si el fuego no les hiciera daño hasta que una mas grande aparece con rasgos conocidos, la cámara sube a las seis chicas donde la mas grande se parecía a Celestia, luego se las dos de su derecha eran Applejack y Rarity, luego las dos chicas a su izquierda eran Rainbow Dash junto con Pinkie Pie y mas abajo estaba Fluttershy despues de eso se muestra un tablero con un símbolo del sol donde Applejack, Rianbow Dash y Shining Armor entran ese portal pero el plano cambia a los Enemigos donde se reconocen a Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, lighting dust y Trixie disparando luego de eso aparece el Dragon y dispara su fuego hacia donde disparan los personajes mencionados para toparse con Celestia esta vuela y le da un golpe donde luego dice: Mane 6 batalla de Titanes.

Episodio 2: Equipo mane 6.

En las afuera de Detroit un portal se había abierto donde Rainbow Dash y Applejack salían mientras hablaban.  
-Rainbow: Applejack se que venimos por Twilight pero por que ella vendría a esta dimension tenemos que encontrar a Twilight-Dice Dash a su compañera.  
-AJ: lo se pero no se puede esta búsqueda por lo menos algo mas divertida-Desea Applejack que esta aburrida.  
Luego una musica empieza sonar:  
Un avión de guerra de la R.A.I aparece en el cielo bombardea la base militar de Detroit dando una señal a que a empezado una guerra, se escuchan las explosiones y la alarma en la ciudad.  
-Rainbow: esto no es bueno, tenemos que movernos-Dice Dash al ver como la base militar esta en llamas.  
-AJ: espero que Twilight este bien por que si esto se pone feo se pondrá peor-AJ sigue a RD para ver si hay heridos.  
AJ y Rainbow se mueven rápido y escucha como el Bombardero lanza misiles en diferentes puntos de la ciudad donde se presume que hay actividad militar.  
-AJ: Rainbow vamos por aquí, este lugar es bueno *entran a una casa*-AJ y Rainbow entran a una casa donde ven tanques del Ejercito Estadounidense movilizarse hacia otra ciudad.  
-Rainbow: al menos podemos pensar que este país tiene un ejercito para defenderse de la cosa metálica gigante del cielo-Rainbow y Aj salen por la parte trasera de la casa y ven a muchos aviones de la R.A.I en el cielo.

la pantalla de Tv cambia y se pone con un simbolo de los Army Ranger con musica épica:

-Coronel Loomis: Caballeros el dia mas oscuro para America a Empezado la R.A.I esta atacando nuestro hogar necesito saber cual es su situacion en Washington y en Boston-Dice Loomis mientras carga la pantalla.  
-Ruck: Aquí el comandante Ruck estamos defendiendo New York nuestras aguas están invadidas por barcos de la R.A.I...*Interferencia*.. No se cuanto mas soporte nuestro navío *Sonido de un cañonazo y luego de un proyectil proveniente de un barco de la R.A.I y estalla la parte tracería del barco*, le dimos a un acorazado de la R.A.I pero uno de sus porta Aviones nos ah dado y nos estamos hundiendo... Solicito apoyo aéreo táctico-Dice Ruck en las comunicaciones.  
-Coronel Loomis: Escuche soldado nuestros soldados estan ayudando en lo que puedan pero los aviones de se estan dirigiendo a diferentes Estados para defender, lo sentimos pero la Fuerza aérea de la R.A.I le esta dándole caza a muerte a nuestros pájaros-Dice Loomis al ver que la situacion empeora.  
La pantalla termina de cargar y se pone a la perspectiva de un soldado.  
-Grey: Señor tranquilizase no es el fin del mundo, *Mira hacia la derecha y ve a un Jet Estadounidense ser derribado por un Skarf-54, luego vuelve a mirar al señor* bueno aun no estamos jodidos-Tranquiliza al señor y lo pone a salvo.  
-Bruno: Es una vista espectacular chicos ¿no es así?-Bruno ve como la ciudad en el día esta asediada pero en la noche sera un infierno.  
-Grey: Cual es el plan comandante?-Pregunta el militar Estadounidense.  
-Bruno: Nuestro Objetivo es entrar en la ciudad pero en el camino nos vamos a encontrar a muchos enemigos-Dice Bruno a sus soldados.  
Todos los militares se suben a al convoy donde se escucha una musica totalmente intensa:

El ejercito entra y ve la ciudad en guerra.  
-Bruno: *Disparos* a tu izquierda hay soldados de la R.A.I luchando contra militares dispara al enemigo-Ordena Bruno.  
Grey dispara hacia las unidades enemigas y mata algunos cuantos soldados de la R.A.I hasta que aparece un helicoptero de la R.A.I y destruye el vehículo de Bruno.  
-Grey: BRUNOOOO, Convoy retirada a otro lugar alejense del helicóptero-Grey y su equipo se movilizan lo mas rápido posible a un punto de control.  
-Saik: Aquí el teniente Saik *Tratatat* tenemos un punto de control necesitamos un convoy que nos recoja,*taratta disparos y misiles* tenemos bajas aliadas así que los quiero para ayer-Ordena el Teniente a todo convoy en 9 kilómetros a la redonda.  
-Grey: Camaradas a toda maquina un pelotón nos necesita, es hora de ver quien manda-El convoy se moviliza a toda velocidad y dispara a todo vehículo de la R.A.I hasta ese lugar.  
Grey sigue disparando hasta el punto de control.  
-Saik: Repito necesitamos refuerzos ya *tratatat*-Dice en la radio el teniente pero ahora de verdad asustado.  
-Grey: Cuanto falta?-Ordena Grey al piloto.  
-Piloto: Falta poco-Dice en repuesta el piloto.  
Grey llega al punto de control donde le dispara a 5 soldados de la R.A.I que están heridos y llega con Saik.  
-Saik: Gracias te debo mi vida, creo que este puede ser una pequeña victoria-Saik espera que Grey baje del vehículo militar.  
-Jun: Comandante creo que esto no ah terminado en Boston hay un ataque, mire con el satélite-Le da la computadora del satélite.  
-Saik: Déjame ver *Enciende la computadora y ve un tanque R-135* Mierda esto no es bueno-Dice el Teniente.

Una musica muy epica empieza a sonar con la marcha y gritos de Victoria del ejercito de la R.A.I tra la retirada de de Boston:

El Ejercito de la R.A.I gana terreno en Boston y destruye los tanques, Antiaéreos y Soldados.  
-Comandante Dark Ranger: Hacia la victoria chicos, hagamos que retrocedan mas y Boston sera nuestra-Dice el Dark Ranger.  
los soldados disparan y los aviones lanzan sus misiles contra los tanques, el ejercito de se retira al ver que sus municiones se agotaron al igual de que sus antiaéreos están fuera de combate, el Tanque destruye algunos vehiculos del ejercito enemigo por el camino hasta que se detiene y llega al centro de la ciudad.  
-Comandante Dark Ranger: lo hemos logrado chicos cual es el premio principal-Dice el comandante.  
-Dark Ranger: Señor se trata de Luis Rodrigues es aliado de Sunset y seguidor de Cordis Die-Dice el soldado mientras carga al prisionero.  
-Luis Rodrigues: Ha y que pasa si soy seguidor de Cordis Die ustedes son traidores son esclavos de países que quieren destruirnos están celosos de nuestro poder, este pueblo idiotizado por noticias propagandísticas jamas le creerán a ustedes digan aun así Cordis Die ya controla al ejercito de así que llegan tarde para salvar a los Americanos, usaremos las bombas nucleares y acabaremos país por país, potencia por potencia y tu que harás para salvar a estos inútiles a los que se auto proclaman los mejores-Dice mientras que todos los civiles asustados de todo lo quedice mientras lo miran al soldado capturado.  
-Comandante Dark Ranger: Que somos idiotas?... Que somos Idiotas... Ese es el error fatal siempre hay alguien que detiene al villano y esta vez la R.A.I detendrá los planes de Cordis Die por que sera de la R.A.I y tu no vivirás para verlo por que ofendiste a todo una nación, a todos estos civiles no tienes respeto por nadie solo por ti mismo eso es ser escoria *Prepara el arma y dispara matando a Luis* nadie nos manipulara mas-El comandante despues de matar a Luis mira a los civiles y se quita el casco.  
-Comandante Dark Ranger: Nosotros no somos maquinas de guerra tambien somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos-Dice cuando abraza a una niña inocente.  
Un helicóptero de la R.A.I baja y aparece un humano con ropa negra y cabello amarillo.  
-Kruxt: Bien, lo lograron pero nos falta ayudar a Twilight en Detroit yo me encargare de los civiles..-Dice Kurxt y carga a la niña.  
El comandante sube al helicóptero y ve la ciudad luego mira otra vez al frente y suena una musica con los créditos.  
Ending Song:

-Reina Celestia: Esto fue lo mas extraño que eh visto eh incluso creo que todos lo vieron-Dice Celestia al ver que todo Ponyville estaba viendo la serie de TV en casa de Twilight.  
-Twilight: Creo que deje la puerta trasera abierta-Dice Twilight al recordarlo.  
-Rainbow Dash: solo aparecí corriendo entre el fuego quería ver peleas y todo eso yo destrozando y partiendo cosas-Dice la pegaso mas rápida de Ponyville.  
-Octavia: Esta musica esta por encima de lo que yo eh realizado en un año no es así Vinyl?-Dice Octavia al escuchar las bandas sonoras.  
-Vinyl: No lo se creo que son una fusión del remix y la orquesta-Dice Vinyl al analizar cada banda sonora.  
-Lyra: Estos Humanos están locos se matan entre ellos y tienen musica guerras, armas, entre otras cosas mas-Dice Lyra comprando que los Humanos son Cool.  
-Darkmist: (Creyeron que no aparecería?) hey birrex eso estuvo de lujo algo nuevo no lo crees?-Dice el Alicornio rojo con su compañero que es un guardia Alicornio.  
-Birrex: Es impresionante esto esta mejor cuando me ayudaste en Canterlot durante la invasion de los Changeling en Canterlot (Birrex es Canon en MLP)-Dice en mientras vuela por todo el lugar.  
-Twilight: me pregunto que pasara en el siguiente episodio-Se pregunta Twilight entre dientes.  
Todos hacen una fiesta en casa de Twilight y luego llega Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie Pie: Antes de abandonar este Post no se te olvide ver la 4 temporada de MLP FIM entiendan Bronys y hasta luego, que tengan un buen año-Dice la Pony rosa antes de cerrar el episodio del Fic con su pinkie sentido *Cae una roca gigante y salen los créditos*  
Créditos musica:

La moraleja es: Un soldado no es el que pierde su humanidad por defender a otros es aquel que sabe que es lo que es bueno y diferenciar el mal del bien con los actos que realiza en una guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Heores y villanos.

Hecha y personajes de la historia por: Darkmist©, Camila©, Saiko© Derpibooru©

Todos los derechos de autor son de Hasbro©…

Todo se habían organizado en la casa de Twilight Sparkle los ciudadanos de ponyville pronto rumoreaban la supuesta persona que era autor de la serie Mane 6 Batalla de titanes.

-Lyra: este mane 6 batalla de titanes es una gran serie caricaturesca pero aún no se si la empresa que realiza la primera temporada-Dice Lyra al pensar por que capitulo va la serie Mane 6 Batalla de titanes.

Twilight con su magia empieza a revisar la caja donde vino el televisor y encuentra un catálogo donde dice "TV américa" luego abre el catalogo y busca mane 6 batalla de titanes.

-Twilight: Argm…. Aham *Se aclara la voz* bueno encontré un catálogo donde nos dice cosas interesantes sobre mane 6 batalla de titanes y dice lo siguiente: "Mane Seis batalla de titanes es una caricatura de Hasbro y Miltrayert (Mi Industria de Fanfic) donde nos muestra las aventuras de Twilight Sparkle poco despues del final de MLP FIM sexta témpora donde el final de la princesa Twilight Sparkle quedo en un misterioso olvido hace 20 años atrás donde la Princesa acaba con Meltdown el villano de MLP FIM de la sexta temporada, hasbro abandono MLP hace 20 años pero regresa con su más exitosa protagonista como una humana en el ejército donde se transformara en una héroe para la tierra en esta serie habrán villanos definitivos de MLP tal como Sunset Shimmer donde regresa a un roll más malvado que nunca con deseos de venganza, La gran y malvada Trixie despues de su éxodo en la quinta temporada de MLP FIM y despues de que ironicamente terminara en una de las lunas de Cybertron es la primera vez que hasbro fusiona a MLP y sus otras franquicias a pesar de eso Trixie ahora posee un cuerpo de cybertroniano combinado con el de Shockwave, ahora uno de los villanos más temibles de MLP regresa Gilda la despiadada Griffin que se convirtió en la peor odisea para Rainbow Dash… Ninguno de estos enemigos superan al icónico personaje malvado de Miltrayert "The Fallen" (El caído en español) donde 2 universos se unen para formar la serie Mane 6 Batalla de Titanes, no hay mucha información sobre The fallen pero algo es seguro los generales de la R.A.I y Mane 6 tendran que unir sus fuerzas para intentar detener al enemigo que amenaza sus mundos"-Anuncia Twilight mientras lee la información de el catalogo.

-Rainbow Dash: Genial parece ser que también nosotros somos una serie de TV-Dice Dash mientras cruza sus cascos.

Todos en el lugar estaban contentos con el alto contenido que había hasta que Twilight dijo otra información.

-Twilight: La serie va por la segunda temporada transmitida en Ingles por el canal Hub y va por el episodio 25 de la primera temporada en la mitad de la temporada Twilight libera al villanazo principal The fallen con este trayéndose una consecuencia fatal para todos y un regalo para todos y se trata de la épica batalla entre Celestia y the fallen donde despues esta muere en manos del villano…. CELESTIA MUEREEEEEE¡-Grita Twilight al leer la segunda información.

Todas las ponies no pueden creer que en la serie su líder inmortal muera en manos de un humano.

-Celestia: Por finnnnnn una historia donde yo muero…. Tomen eso escritores de Canterlot les dije que yo morirá en una historia y allí esta… Gracias Hasbro hiciste que mi vida valga una vez más la pena-Celebra Celestia su meurte en el modo historia.

-Todos: QUEEEE?-Dicen al oir la celebración de Celestia.

-Celestia: Veran como ya saben siempre en todas las historias dicen que soy inmortal tanto que no puedo morir y esto me hacía perder un poco más las ansias de vivir por no poder vivir la vida sin poder sentir la muerte ver a todos esos alumnos ir al cementerio y yo aquí viva y enseñando hay veces que los envidio a ustedes ponies normales T-T *llora* yo nunca pude ser normal-Celestia esta triste al no poder experimentar la muerte y estos mil años ella ah estado sola y viendo morir uno tras otro a sus alumnos cuando envejecen.

-Twilight: Comprendo tu dolor… pero no se puede cambiar lo que eres y eso te hace especial-Dice Twilight.

-Celestia: Solo lo dices porque tú no has experimentado lo que yo si experimente-Grita Celestia a su ex estudiante.

-Twilight: Siempre me criticabas cuando tenía razón en algo y ahora me gritas por que no puedes morir por que eres una alicornia-Dice Twilight las verdades sobre Celestia.

-Celestia: Bien entonces esto no puede ser peor *Explota la Tv*-Celestia y todo el mundo salen volando de la casa de Twilight y caen en diferentes partes del pueblo.

-Twiliggt y tdos: AHHHHGSSHSGSHS *Resplandor blanco*-Dicen al volar por todos lados en diferentes direcciones.

OST: Feeling Super

Allí delante de todo los ponies estaban los generales de la R.A.I y las mane 6 Humanas junto con Celestia pero al otro lado estaban The Fallen, Gilda, Trixie, Nemesis Twilight y Sunset Shimmer.

-The Fallen: Creo que nuestra oportunidad de destruirlos se perdió-Dice The Fallen en un acento similar al Alemán.

-Trixie: Pero maestro estamos en Equestria nos sería lo mejor una retirada temporal-Analiza Trixie la situación de tener ventaja.

-Nemesis Twilight: porque no hacemos mejor pedazos a estas basuras de primer mundo (EHHH Easter Egg)-Dice Nemesis Twilight en un tono muy agresivo.

-The Fallen: No tontas será mejor retirarnos pues ahora estamos muy expuestos al enemigo… Retirada *Presiona un botón de su mano derecha y se teletransportan*-Dice The fallen antes de que los héroes los ataquen.

-Twilight: Nemesis Twilight esto se pone mejor tengo mi propia versión mala-Twilight le hacen el dia con esta noticia.

-General Kurxt: Dónde estamos?-Dice el general del ejército la R.A.I.

-General Twilight: Estamos en Equestria mi hogar no cambio mucho desde que me fui-Dice Twilight Sparkle.

-Princesa Twilight: No cambio nada es porque nunca me fui-Dice la princesa Twilight.

-RD versión humana: Esto es imposible no pueden haber dos Twilight en un mismo lugar-Dice Rainbow humana viendo que esto desafía la lógica.

-General Vinyl Scracht: Es imposible como es que estemos aquí sin necesidad de abrir el portal que Shining Armor debería estar protegiendo-Dice Vinyl mientras que sus lentes brillan mientras habla la parte inferior de su boca está cubierta por una bufanda azul.

-Celestia: Creo saber qué fue lo que sucedió al parecer la nube canalizo nuestra ira mientras yo peleaba verbalmente con Twilight al final la nube genero una descarga capaz de abrir un portal y traerlos aquí creo que las dos hicimos la invocación-Dice la reina de Equestria aclarando todo lo sucedido.

-General Kurxt: Esto es malo muy malo tienen a uno de los anglicanos más peligrosos de la galaxia que para hacerse fuerte necesita absorber energía de cualquier tipo y Equestria es….-Kurxt es Interrumpido por Twilight.

-Twilight: Un planeta lleno de energía pura si The fallen solo absorbe la energía Celestia como yo lo dice el catalogo es fuerte ahora imagínenlo con todos los alicornios del planeta, discord y los titanes, The fallen estaría en una fase incontrolable de magia-Twilight solo necesita ver dos episodios de la serie para saber que The fallen es un villano muy poderoso.

-Celestia versión humana: Twilight tiene razón habrá que pelear con todo lo que tengamos pero ahora necesitamos una base-Celestia piensa un buen lugar para una base.

-Applejack Humana y Pony: Podemos usar la granja de la abuela Smith-Dicen ambas rubias de ojos verdes-

-Kurxt: Seguro Applejack?-Pregunta Kurxt por si la granja no tiene ningún defecto alguno.

Poco despues en la casa de Applejack

-Abuela Smith: Que usar mi casa como base para dar una batalla final entre el bien y el mal suena interesante *gesto de terror* pero debo advertirles que The fallen no es el único el que busca poder Tirek en mis tiempos no habían heroínas como las mane 6 había una heroína llamada Twilight y su compañera humana Megan que salvaban el mundo con muchos artefactos y otra cosa Celestia ya te conto lo que es en realidad tu madre y Spike.

-Twilight: De que está hablando Celestia?-Pregunta Sparkle para saber que pasa exactamente de lo que pasa.

OST: Return of a Prime

-Celestia: Veraz tu madre y Abela Smith son de otra época son de una era en donde una titánica batalla se vivía entre un maligno ser llamado Tirek y una poderosa yegua llamada Twilight, los humanos en ese tiempo podían ayudar como podían pero su poder era inferior al de un unicornio o Pegaso al final Tirek fue derrotado-Cuenta Celestia los oscuros días de Equestria antes de que llegara Celestia al poder.

-Twilight: Entonces mi madre es una súper legendaria heroína antes de la fundación de Equestria y yo sin saberlo todo este tiempo-Twilight esta impresionada por el gran poder que tenía su madre.

-Celestia: Pero eso no es todo, Spike antes era el aprendiz de Tirek y era el más despiadado enemigo que podía tener tú madre (Distorsiona la historia para que Twilight se sorprenda de Spike) incluso ningún caballero pony pudo derrotarlo tenia habilidades que hacía que sacara rayos por las garras y tenía un gran poder de magia-Contaba Celestia su versión de la historia de spike.

Twilight: Increíble eso es asombroso tengo uno de los mas poderosos gerreros de Tirek a mi servicios.

-Kurxt bueno parece ser que tardaremos un buen rato en construir la base-Dice Kurxt mientras señala la zona donde estará la posible base.

Bump bump bump *Alarma*

-Applejack humana: Luego armaremos la base atacan Caneterlot-Dice Applejack humana cuando abre un portal terrestre hacia canterlot.

Kurxt, Vinyl y otros generales entran en el portal las 5 miembros de la mane 6 versiones humanas también entran al portal, al igual que Celestia Humana.

-Twilight Humana: Van venir o prefieren quedarse jugando Tetris-Dice Twilight humana antes de entrar al portal.

-Reina Celestia: Siempre quise decir esto… Ahem… Mane 6 es hora de luchar-Dice Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot.

Todos entran en el portal menos Spike…

Ending Song:


	4. Especial de curiosidades

Especial de 15 Curiosidades:  
1- Vinyl Scracht es la única humana que posee colmillos esto se podria verse en un mini flashback que estoy realizando.  
2- los Jagare (Una de las 20 razas humanas de la R.A.I) son los únicos que viven en un planeta volcánico.  
3- The Fallen asimila toda energia del universo e incluyendo la magia esto la hace mas fuerte pero al mismo tiempo no puede controlarlo así que despliega su poder inmediatamente para asimilarlo.  
4- Twilight humana tiene 32 años coincide con la fecha de MLP FIM 4 temporada.  
5- Vinyl tiene unas orejas de pony de plástico guardada en su mochila lo curioso es que ella puede mover las orejas cuando las tiene puestas esto teoriza a que las orejas y la tecnología de la R.A.I sea Orgánica en algun sentido.  
6- Tirek es mencionado por la abuela Smith pero nunca se supo si la Twilight G1 es la madre de Twilight.  
7- Existen 7 formas distintas de rubios con colores de ojos diferentes lo gracioso es que todos hablan en una lengua anglicana diferente por ejemplo: The Fallen que tiene un acento Aleman pero su forma de decir las cosas hace que los alemanes no les entienda mucho que dicen.  
8- Septima forma rubia son los Anglebeast que son raros por tener la capacidad de transformarse en bestias como dinosaurios o dragones entre otros reptiles.  
9- En el 2008 al 2015 se conspiraba mucho sobre los reptilianos y de su supuesto orden mundial, en el 2029 cuando se revelan a los humanos del espacio exterior la R.A.I muestra a los Reptilianos en una marcha militar lo que hace estallar la cabeza de muchos científicos del mundo y revelando al existencia de ellos lo mas interesante es que los reptilianos viven en ciudades únicas con una tecnología que hace sus ciudades invisibles, esto tambien coinciden con las conspiraciones de como era su posible aspecto pero se desmintieron muchos rumores como la de "raptar niños" y de que las imágenes de supuestos lideres humanos que eran reptilianos son tambien falsas lo que si es verdad es que son verdes con dos cuernos grandes en sus hombros y poseen una fuerza poderosa estos guerreros estuvieron en la guerra de china y los soldados tantos de Estados Unidos como Chinos les tenían miedo solo por su aspecto cosa que en latino américa ahora hay ciudades reptilianas al aire libre.  
10- En Uganda una líder negra declara a Vinyl como la chica blanca mas peligrosa en su nación y busca "esclavizar negros para llevarlos a su planeta de White-trash" en ese mismo año Estados Unidos realizo una muestra de ADN y dijo que Vinyl ni pertenecía a la raza blanca en si mas bien ella va un genotipo mas allá del blanco comun y la denominaremos Albina por ahora (decían los científicos).  
11- Los Scarechts viven en un planeta frió donde hay tecnología y su principal don es la musica (pueden usar el sonido como arma) al ser su planeta frio estos son básicamente blancos y se demostró que pueden estar en el polo norte usando ropa normal y sin abrigo (significa que el frio en el planeta de dicha raza es Titanico).  
12- Sabias que en todo el planeta tierra las naciones se burlan de las Superpotencias mundiales posteando carteles y memes en sus ciudades un ejemplo es es Suecia que en un cartel en su capital y dice "En la china comunista las paredes te violan a ti" y en Estados Unidos se hizo un museo de estos memes en donde aparecen cosas como "En la Rusia Soviética los civiles revisan a los militares" o otra en donde dice "En la capitalista América los osos roban tu comida" o en otra en donde dice "En la república autoritaria (La R.A.I) los tanques lanzan gases lacrimógenos" entre otros memes pero la idea es que se burlen unos a otros y tal en Europa tambien creció esa tendencia "En la Alemania Nazi los perros explotan en tu cara".  
13- En corea cuando se unifico las dos zonas pasaron a tener nombres como Corea Oscura y Fuego de (Luz) Corea para que Pyongyang se pudiera llamar la ciudad de la Oscuridad adema de que allí se construyo el templo de los Generales.  
14- Sabias de que los soldados de la R.A.I tienen una puntería excelente cuando están ya enojados esto se debe a que Twilight cuando la hacen enojar lanza un Tomahawk y casi le da en la cabeza al presidente de la R.A.I en esa época.  
15 y la ultima-El rival del tanque mas poderoso de la R.A.I el R-108 es el Z-1 de que irónicamente el Z-1 proviene de una fusión de un tanque estadounidense y del T-172 de Rusia (Los T-172 son fuertes y tambien rival del R-108).


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Retorno de Drunss

Hecha y personajes de la historia por: Darkmist©, Camila©, Saiko© Derpibooru©

Todos los derechos de autor son de Hasbro©…

Era un dia normal en Canterlot *Potros Jugando y haciendo otras actividades* hasta que un dragon intervino.

OST: These My Streets

-Predaking: AHHHHHHHH *destruye una casa* Es hora de aplastar-Dice el gigantesco dragon.

-Ponies Ricos: Esto es el fin nada podrá salvarnos asi que todos huir cuando puedan…. *Corren en diferentes direcciones*-Dicen todos los ponies ejemplares y de buena casta.

-Twilight Twinkle (Madre de Twilight): Quien está destruyendo Canterlot? *llega trotando hasta donde se escuchan los disturbios*-Dice la ya enojada madre de Twilight.

Mientras que la mama de Twilight gritaba las cosas se ponían feas en la torre de los guardias.

-Birrex: Darkmist recuérdame porque Canterlot es atacado indiscriminadamente por criaturas dragones?-Dice Birrex mientras ve la ciudad asediada no por uno si no por 3 dragones.

-Darkmist: No lo sé pero estos dragones sentirán mi ira de *Es golpeado por la cola de uno de los Predacons e enviado directamente hacia el Imperio Griffin* AHHHHHHHHH-Darkmist fue echado de un golpe de Canterlot (Ironicamente).

-Birrex: Mi pregunta es esta ¿Darkmist se levantó con el casco dentro de la sopa?-Dicho y hecho Birrex se propone a atacar a uno de los Dragones oscuros.

Mientras tanto en con Darkmist.

-Darkmist: Saben de qué no terminare en el Imperio en realidad caeré en la cueva de Cerberus…. *se estrella y luego termina ante el perro gigante con tres cabezas*-Darkmist se lavanta y luego ve al perro oscuro donde luego este habla.

-Cerberus: Welcome To Hell-Dice Cerberus apenas que ve a Darkmist.

-Darkmist: Oh pero si es Cerberus el guardián del infierno o de esos mil demonios que mantiene aprisionados… Como estas?-Dice Darkmist en modo de chiste.

-Cerberus: Prepare for your eternal punishment-Dice mientras invoca unas púas, látigos y muchos otros artilugios de

-Darkrmist: *ve las púas y el fuego* cual castigo? Ósea ser yo mate Griffins y eso es –Darkmist es Interrumpido por Cerberus.

-Cerberus: It's Bad… Hahahaha *Risa malvada*-Cerberus ríe malvadamente.

-Dakrmist: Entonces me estas castigando porque yo hice algo malo que para ti sería bueno entonces lo que yo realice es malo que en tu caso sería bueno-Dice Darkmist contradiciendo las leyes de Cerberus.

-Cerberus: Exactly... but at what point are you getting? –Dice Cerberus al verse muy contradecido.

-Darkmist: asi que con esto básicamente te hace un Chico Bue *Cerberus con una de sus patas agarra a Darkmist*-Darkmist es Interrumpido y se mea en la pata de Cerberus.

-Cerberus: I'm not a good guy *Grita en rostro de Darkmist*-Cerberus ahora está enojado con Darkmist.

-Darkmist: *Asustado* Ok… Señor de las tinieblas y protector maestro de las cuevas de Tartaro ya que soy bueno para usted me concedería un deseo-Dice Darkmist con unos ojos de perrito regañado.

-Cerberus: But ... Okay what is your wish?-Dice mientras floja un poco su pata.

-Darkmist: Quiero ser un Alicornio Celestial-Dice Darkmist mientras señala el cielo.

-Cerberus: No *Aprieta un poco su pata contra Darkmist*-Dice Cerberus mientras le indica a Dark que ese deseo no puede cumplirse.

-Darkmist: AHHHH…. Está bien pues por lo menos puedes hacer que tenga un arma poderosa-Dice mientras espera su deseo.

-Cerberus: You're a fucking Mary Sue *hace aparecer dos espadas de energía que pertenecen al padre de Birrex*-Dice Cerberus mientras entrega las espadas Elementales.

Darkmist recibe las espadas pero luego mira hacia la luz y dice…

-Darkmist: Ya voy a salvarlos chicos-Dark se libera y va hacia canterlot.

Canterlot poco despues de que Darkmist saliera volando por los aires.

Todos los héroes salen volando por la ventana y empiezan a ver Canterlot bajo ataque.

*Sonidos de batalla entre guardias y Predacons*

-Kurxt: Estamos aquí y creo que el aspecto no es bastante bueno-Dice Kurxt al ver desastre que causaron los Predacons.

-Reina Celestia: Olvide comentar que Shining y Cadence están aquí y creo que aún no se han dado cuenta que la ciudad está bajo ataque-Menciona la Reina Trollestia en el último momento despues de salir del portal.

La princesa Twilight estaba decidida a golpear a su ex maestra pero se contenía hasta relajarse y alejarse del problema.

Rarity Pony: Como los detenemos-Dice Rarity versión pony viendo que la situación estaba muy mal.

-General Twilight: Tengo un plan pero esto requiere de muchas cosas-Dice Twilight Humana mientras atraía la atención de los héroes.

-Twilight Sparkle: Cual?-Dice la Twilight pony mientras se rascaba una de las orejas.

-General Twilight: Bien este es el plan, Rainbow Dash pony junto con PP (Pinkie Pie) van a distraer a Cadence y a Armor mientras nosotros luchamos eviten que los dos entren en contacto con los Predacons, El resto de las Mane 6 nos verán luchar a sus versiones humanas para que admiren lo que se puede hacer sin los elementos de la armonía pero necesitamos algo-Dice Twilight Humana mientras siente que le falta algo.

-General Vinyl Scratch: Necesitan algo de acompañamiento musical?-Dice mientas muestra todo una tarima para hacer mucho ruido.

-General Twilight: Exacto están listos Mane 6?-Dice Twilight.

-Mane 6 humanas y Celestia Humanas: Listos-Dicen todos los humanos que son ponies en Equestria.

OST: Jump

Vinyl empieza a tocas la guitarra con un ritmo interesante y la banda la componen Luna y algunos generales.

Todos los protagonistas de MLP FIM se sientan en una banca para ver todo.

La música se pone buena ya que Twilight ordena atacar pues esta golpea al Pedaking y lo estrella contra un local.

Applejack y Rianbow Dash utilizan sus poderes elementales (Tierra y Rayo) y golpean al segundo Predacon.

Celestia, Fluttershy y PP atacan con fuerza al Tercer Predacon donde este le dan una paliza grupal.

Vinyl canta muy a lo tono de las acciones de las Mane 6.

Twilight pelea mano a mano contra le Predaking pero el predaking responde con un rayo y la manda a volar.

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

-Shining Armor: Amor es un lindo día aunque no sé por qué las ventanas tienen puestas las persianas si no hay tanto sol-Dice Shining mientras come su cereal.

-Cadence: Creo que Celestia quiere que estemos solos aquí en el palacio haciendo algunas cosas a solas-Dice Cadence con una cara de saber qué pasa.

-Shining: Si aún sigues refiriéndote a lo del bebe eso es otra cosa que no me convendría hablar en este momento-Dice mientras pone un rostro de "Yo no fui".

-Cadence: Vamos Armor no puedes estar huyendo para siempre con lo del bebe algún día será eso realidad aunque es algo gracioso pensar que no sabes cambiarle el pañal a un bebe con razón que Twilight usa calzoncillos de Sementales (cuando esta vestida) en vez de panty-Ríe mientras se acuerda de esos momentos.

Armor entra en estado de desesperación hasta que oye una voz ruda cantando una canción muy pesada.

-Armor: Esa no es Vinyl y está cantando-Dice Armor mientras mueve su cabeza.

Cadence queda paralizada con lo que está escuchando y no puede creer que eso venga de la boca de Vinyl.

Canción que Canta Vinyl: Carry On de Avenged Sevenfold.

-Armor: no me importa de donde venga solo me muy potente-Dice mientras se deja llevar por la música.

Mientras que ellos escuchan esa ruidosa música Twilight y los demás pelean a muerte con los Predacons.

A la mitad de la canción y los coros Luna se luce con su voz y guitarra.

-Princesa Twilight: Hey Celestia jamás escuche este tipo de música antes es muy adictiva-Dice mientras ve el concierto en vivo al igual que Toda Canterlot está loca por esa canción.

-Reina Celestia: Una cosa mi Hermana es una Monstruosidad esa voz que tiene no sé cómo la consiguió pero eso va más allá a la voz real de Canterlot-Dice cuando lanza su corona por lo aires.

Luna en el concierto luce su Guitarra ante todos los ponies no se sabe cómo es que ella conoce es genero de música.

-Luna: Cordies Dieeeeeeee-Dice con una voz más grave y asemejando al de un semental.

Twilight humana y las mane 6 junto con Celestia Humana lanzan a los tres dragones derrotados hacia un lugar lejano.

-General Twilight: Hasta luego y espero que no vuelvan-Dice con un rostro muy sonriente y bajan para seguir en concierto.

Twilight Sustituye a los generales por las mane 6 y tocan los Instrumentos.

La canción se termina con al Mane 6 humanas, Vinyl Scratch y Luna Heavy Metal.

-Vinyl Scratch: Gracias Canterlot-Dice Vinyl mientras que se retira de la tarima.

Otra canción empieza sonar pero todas las luces se apagan y muestran a la Rianbow dash donde empiezan a sonar los tambores y la guitarra de Twilight.

Canción que canta Rainbow Dash: Down With The Sickness.

-Rainbow Dash: Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?) *música de fondo*

-Princesa Twilight: Conozco esa canción-Dice Twilight mientras escucha la voz de Rainbow Dash Humana.

-Rainbow Dash: Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me *Sigue cantando con las luces señalando a diferentes miembros de la banda*

-Reina Celestia: En serio te tienes que saber de memoria entonces toda la canción-Dice Celestia retando a Twilight.

-Princesa Twilight: Aquí viene la mejor parte y te la cantare… *Sigue el ritmo y la voz de dash * Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me- Le canto Ella la major parte a Celestia.

Celestia queda pasmada con lo que acaba de escuchar no solo porque es Ecuestre el idioma.

-Rainbow Dash: I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?) –Dash señala al publico mientras canta.

-Celestia: Y tu donde aprendiste esa canción?-Menciona la reina mientras escucha el ruido ensordecedor de los Bafles.

-Twilight: En las tardes libres cuando Spike no husmeara la radio y puse la estación Pegassi y allí salió esa canción-Explica Twilight Mientras espera cantar el otro verso con Dash Humana.

-Rainbow Dash: It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me-Canta pero el mensaje es fuerte y sera aun mas Fuerte a la mitad.

-Celestia: Tenemos una estación de radio?-Dice Celestia con un rostro de WTF.

-Rainbow Dash: Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me-Dash Acelera su voz para que ponga un aire de misterio en la mitad de la canción.

-Twilight: Esto se pone mejor y esta es en la parte en donde todos van a tener un trauma con su madre-Dice mientras prepara psicológicamente a Celestia.

-Celestia: Oh oh-Celestia se prepara para lo peor.

-Rainbow Dash: And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die! *La guitarra es intensa junto con los batería*-Dash humana su voz es muy fuerte a la mitad y todo el público se queda callado con y no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

-Celestia: Mother of God *O.O*-Celestia ni es capaz de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Twilight: Bien creo que todos quedaron con la cara que esperaba-Twilight no se esperaba que todo Canterlot tuviera la misma reacción de Celestia.

-Rainbow Dash: *Finaliza la canción* Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me-Dash dejo a todo Canterlot y la mismísima reina Celestia con los ojos asi *O.O*.

Fin del episodio 4.

Ending song:


	6. Trailer de especial de navidad

Trailer: Especial de fin de año.

Planeta: Tierra

Ost: Armored Prayer.

La cámara empieza enfocar a 4 presidentes listos para hablar.

-John Terry: Hola soy John Terry presidente de Estados Unidos y sean bienvenidos a la promo de Mane 6 batalla de Titanes "Especial de Fin de año"-Dice el líder de Estados Unidos mientras sostiene un micrófono.

-Mishaheun: Hola soy Mishaheun y soy el presidente de la R.A.I y también General de Corea Unificada, Hoy junto con los demás amigos… Esperen preséntense antes de demos las noticias-Pasa el micrófono a Blas Putin.

-Blas Putin: Hola amigos espero que me recuerden si soy yo, Blas Putin pariente de Vladimir Putin y también soy presidente de la Nueva Unión Soviética o URSS en sus siglas en español-Dice mientras muestra un símbolo del martillo y la Hoz (Curiosidad: la nueva URSS es Socialista y Demócrata a diferencia de la R.A.I que es Comunista Patriótico con Democracia Moderada).

-Tao Han: Hola soy Tao Han presidente de china y obviamente soy el jefe actual de la C.C.A, pues mi pregunta es esta ¿qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunta mientras agarra una revista de la década del Playboy.

-John Terry: Bueno, se acuerdan de que solo falta dia para año nuevo, y de que tenemos que hacer el episodio 5 como un especial de año nuevo *O3O pone una carita muy obvia en una pantalla que usan en Internet* -Dice mientras hace una carita en la pantalla grande.

-Tao Han: Ósea ser que vamos a decir Adiós 2045, Hola 2046 ¿Cierto?-Tao hace una pregunta muy tonta y a la vez poco obvia.

John le da un golpe a Tao y coloca una especie de imagen de unos ponys y dice 2013.

-John Terry: Hola comunidad Brony, su presentador John Terry transmitiendo desde Washington D.C y os queremos informar del avance del episodio.

Aparece una escena de la serie con el general Kurxt

-Kurxt: Ya era hora de que algo así pasara-Dice con una voz muy grave.

La cámara regresa a John.

-John Terry: Bien como todos nosotros nos gustó este año aunque no fue muy buenos recuerdos para algunos y excelentes para otros. Sin embargo es bueno recordad muchas cosas que pasaran en esta serie cuéntanos Blas que trae de nuevo Mane 6 Batalla de Titanes?-Dice mientras la cámara va a Blas.

-Blas Putin: Viva la madre Rusia, bueno mane 6 batalla de Titanes contara con una extensa Historia y que los nazis aparecerán en el inicio del episodio por otra parte *Sale imágenes de la revista Sixminutes* podemos ver que tiene en el a las Cuitie Mark Crussaders con habilidades de combate y en el fondo un nuevo personaje que no pueden revelar aun así el mensaje que nos transmite es el siguiente "Un antiguo enemigo despierta para descargar su ira contra Europa entera" ¿Qué significara: el despertar de un imperio o es un mensaje de los futuros acontecimientos?-Se pregunta Blas con su acento ruso.

La cámara pasa a Tao donde da unas palabras.

-Tao Han: No sé ustedes pero recibí como regalo de navidad un libro de cómo no serle infiel a tu mujer y como encender un cohete pero si yo sé cómo encender un cohete, véanlo con sus ojos-intenta encender un cohete con un encendedor.

Ka-boom.

Los bomberos intervienen e intentan con extintores a Tao que se quema.

-Mishaheun: Eso es un dato que deben saber niños no enciendan cohetes sin supervisión de un adulto responsable-Dice cuando regala globos a unos niños.

Los niños están en el escenario por que la transmisión en todo el mundo tanto que la gente ve a los líderes de las 4 Superpotencias.

La cámara se pone en John Terry y empieza hablar.

-John: Se acuerdan de que América pelea con muchos enemigos ahora sé lo que se siente pelear con terroristas de 89 países y que recibas ayuda de otro país que te defiende a muerte, No sé cómo agradecer a la R.A.I (La R.A.I defiende a todo el continente a Muerte cuando hay Terroristas atacando dicho país) que nos está ayudando en estos tiempos difíciles que ambos países están pasando y que recordamos de que en el fondo somos países hermanos a pesar de las diferencias por eso les mando un cordial abrazo a todos los combatientes de ambos países que defienden nuestro país a pesar de los terroristas están causando grandes daños en algunos estados-John Terry le envía ese hermoso mensaje a las fuerzas armadas de ambos países.

-Blas Putin: Bueno a pesar que esta navidad será un mal recuerdo para los 13 estados esperemos que esto termine pronto y que también que tengan un buen año con muchos buenos recuerdos que por cierto también la R.A.I no tendrá un buen fin de año, ya sabemos por qué pero si en el pasado escuchan este mensaje, que tengan un buen 2014 todos los países del mundo-Dice el presidente de la URSS.

-Todos: Esperemos que se diviertan en el estreno ya el 1 de enero a la 00:00 horas.


	7. Chapter 5

Hecha y personajes de la historia por: Darkmist©, Camila©, Saiko© Derpibooru©

Todos los derechos de autor son de Hasbro©…

Capitulo 5: Especial de fin de año.

Planeta: Tierra.

Dimensión: Mundo Real.

Acontecimiento: Satélite desconocido ataca la Tierra.

Año: 1943

Ciudad: Berlín.

País: Alemania.

Ya habían pasado 4 años tras el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial, Alemania tenía un perfecto poderío militar "Ario" para vencer a los a los "no arios" pero las cosas al parecer iban a cambiar un poco.

-Adolf Hitler: Quiero un informe detallado de la situación que se vive en los frentes de combate… ¿Son buenas las noticias?-dice el Líder de la Alemania nazi.

-Soldado de la SS: Tenemos unidades defendiendo Normandía, Polonia y atacando sectores de Francia y otros países-Decía el soldado de la SS.

-Hitler: Espero que mis soldados puedan derrotar pronto a la URSS-Dice con tanta tranquilidad.

-Soldado SS: Señor... Quiero-Es Interrumpido por un comandante.

-Comandante SS: Lo que quiere decir es que la URSS tiene más tropas en sus territorios y es posible que vuelvan a tomar Stalingradó para luego avanzar hasta aquí-Dice el Comandante de la SS dando un mal informe de Situación.

Hitler se quita las gafas y luego dice.

-Hitler: Me tenía esto que pasar, como es que ustedes Rubios de ojos azules no pueden con una bola entera de blancos albinos (rusos) se supone que son arios y me vienen diciendo que no pueden con una simple banda de países comunistas, os podréis imaginar todos en el infierno si los rusos ganan la guerra, maldito el que dijo que ustedes son la raza maestra (Hitler sabe que los Rubios tienen súper poderes, lo que no sabe es que esos poderes se los quitaron ya hace tiempo) Desearía que el tiempo se adelantara y me dijera que tan bueno son ustedes en el futuro porque creo que los van a exterminar-Hitler pide su deseo aun así teme que los rusos hagan un exterminio étnico muy grande.

Mientras tanto en el espacio.

Ost: Soundwave Hack

-Vans (Rubio de ojos Grises): Tu deseo se cumplirá aunque tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias-Vans lanza un rayo que altera el tiempo y espacio del planeta y lleva a todos los ejércitos de la segunda guerra mundial al futuro justamente en la tercera guerra mundial.

De vuelta a Alemania.

Hitler y los nazis sienten el rayo pero todo el lugar cambia en tan solo segundos.

-Hitler: Que a pasado?-Pregunta el líder del ejército nazi.

Todos salen y cuando abren la puerta ven una Alemania muy militarizada donde pasan tanques y aviones todo el tiempo en Berlín.

-Soldado de la SS: Que demonios acaba de pasar aquí?-Dice un soldado la SS.

Pronto una rubia pasa al lado de los soldados nazis y ve a Adolf Hitler en persona.

-Alexy: Hitler?-Pregunta al Líder de Alemania.

-Hitler: Que pasa joven Aria-Responde Hitler cuando ve a la chica.

Pronto cientos de civiles y soldados alemanes ven tropas nazis en todas las calles algunos impresionados otros aterrorizados porque son de verdad.

-Presidente Rish: Es usted Adolf Hitler?-El presidente Rish es el líder de la Unión Europea además de que es uno de los 3 líderes de la OTAN.

-Adolf: *le estrecha la mano* si soy yo y usted quién es?-Pregunta mientras ve la ropa moderna de Rish.

-Rish: Mi nombre es Rish presidente de Alemania y soy jefe de la Unión Europea, venga sígame-Dice mientras camina hacia el concejo de la ONU.

-Hitler: Puedo preguntar por qué hay tanta actividad militar allí afuera?-Habla cuando va caminando por la entrada.

-Rish: Mal momento para que seres Históricos como Stalin, Roosevelt y Tu aparecieran con sus ejércitos de la nada, por cierto bienvenido a la Tercera guerra mundial-Abre una puerta y enseña a todos los presidentes de la Unión Europea que siguen en la ONU.

Hitler mira a todos esos líderes de la UE y luego piensa si su deseo se cumplió pero ahora lo que más teme es la idea de que no está en cualquier época si no en la peor de todas la ya llamada WW3.

Pais: Estados Unidos de América.

Año: 2045.

Acontecimiento: Invasión del ejercito de la R.A.I en los 13 estados del este.

El presidente John Terry (Posteriormente será el quinto padre fundador de la R.A.I) estaba abriendo una botella de champaña para celebrar los 100 años del término de la segunda guerra mundial y los 9 años del desarme nuclear de y Rusia (la R.A.I logro hacer un pacto para que estas dos potencias vieran como inútiles las armas nucleares a tal grado que nombro esa época como la Odisea Nuclear) junto con el presidente de la R.A.I Mishaheun (Presidente de Corea Unificada y uno de los 4 padres fundadores de la R.A.I) para celebrar estos dos momentos históricos.

-John Terry: Bien María que te parece esto, ya solo falta invitar al presidente de la R.A.I y a Blas Putin (heredero de Vladimir Putin y Presidente de la nueva URSS) para la fiesta-Dice en un tono muy tranquilo además solo han pasado 1 mes desde el inicio de la invasión aun así Estados Unidos busca a un terrorista Ruso que mato a mucha gente en Aeropuerto de la República de Cuba y mato a un Agente de la CIA en ese mismo aeropuerto.

-Maria Teresa de los Angeles: Creo que nunca vi tanta Felicidad en ti-Dice Maria en un tono de también de alegría.

-John Terry: Créeme después de lo que paso en ese Aeropuerto, no quiero volver a ver el rostro del maldito de Nikahel por televisión, además de que esa invasión se dio por eso, además de que los Army Rangers, Spetnaz y Dark Rangers lo están buscando a casería a muerte por todo el mundo-John le hecha las culpa al pentágono por haberle dicho al Espía que tiene derecho atacar civiles para ganarse la confianza de Nikahel.

John Terry también era un espía del pentágono y CIA pero luego se lanzó a la política para hacer un Estados Unidos menos guerrista, aun así la R.A.I en su intervención militar en Estados Unidos (Irónico el invasor ahora es el Invadido) la R.A.I ahora está en guerra con las pandillas regulares de los 13 estados aun así esto paso de ser una guerra contra el ejército de Estados Unidos a una guerra para ayudar a Estados Unidos acabar con esas ratas pandilleras.

-John Terry: Maria avísame cuando estén aquí los presidentes, veré un par de minutos las noticias-Enciende el Televisor y mira el estado de la guerra en Estados Unidos.

-Periodista: En Estados Unidos el ejército estadounidense aprovecha la invasión para enfrentar las pandillas regulares pero ahora Estados Unidos teme que este país se convierta en una nueva Siria pues cada día que pasa las pandillas atacan con más frecuencia a policías y Ejercito en diferentes estados e incluso en los que no están en medio de la guerra lo que aumenta la posibilidad de que Grupos Terroristas ya estén en todos los Estados listos para atacar a Civiles o Militares-Dice la Periodista mientras daba un informe junto con un analista.

-Analista: Este en estos casos de que intentemos asimilar a las pandillas con grupos Terroristas tales como Al-Nusra o Al-Qaeda, puede que Estados Unidos vea de que se está convirtiendo en una nueva Siria, no obstante recordemos que Guyana en américa del sur tuvo muchos grupos terroristas Islámicos y que la R.A.I tomo acciones militares para decir "Guyana es parte de América y si agredes a América es como agredir a las Repúblicas Autoritarias Independientes " *Muestran Imágenes de la Guerra en Guyana en el año 2030*, yo creo de que la posibilidad de que Grupos Terroristas de 89 Países ya estén en Estados Unidos y provocaron ya una revuelta armada en diferentes estados *muestran imágenes de los Terroristas en Estados Unidos justamente en la ciudad de Detroit quemando la bandera de la R.A.I* y si no se exterminan a estos grupos temo que la R.A.I tendrá que atacar fuerte a estos grupos Terroristas-Termina de hablar en analista en el noticiero.

John Terry No lo creía además de que se había hecho una revuelta armada y lo peor era de que grupos terroristas se infiltraron en Estados Unidos y ahora pelean contra el ejército tanto Americano como el Republicano (R.A.I).

-John: Por Dios… Esto es fatal-Se levanta y va su computadora abre Youtube y busca "Batallas a muerte en Estados Unidos".

John encuentra muchos videos de guerra en diferentes estados sobre los Terroristas combatiendo al ejército, policía e incluso al ejercito de la R.A.I le da clic a un video donde dice "(Boston) Victoria de Al-Nusra toman bandera de Estados Unidos y la queman pero (lo dejan en suspenso)".

En el video:

Terroristas de Al-Nusra queman y patean la bandera de Estados Unidos y comienzan a gritar lo de siempre "Dios es Grande" en el video aunque en el video se empiezan a escuchar disparos no le dan tanta importancia, luego el plano del video cambia a Militares Estadounidenses y Soldados Republicanos *Tatatatatata bang* los militares están disparando y se ven como están fuertemente armados para tomar un barrio antes controlado por Musulmanes pacíficos después arrebatado por los extremistas.

-Soldado Republicano: You Speak Spanish? *Tú hablas Español?*-Le pregunta a un Soldado Estadounidense que cargaba una M4 lancero y también es el que está grabando el video.

El soldado Americano le responde que no.

Pronto el soldado que graba se va a ver a los soldados que están combatiendo en la calle.

-Comandante: Estamos aquí, tenemos como a un grupo de combatientes de Al-nusra-Se comunica por la radio informando de los combates en el barrio.

En la radio del comandante se escuchan voces.

Luego el soldado que le preguntaron si habla español sale de la casa sin cubrirse y comienza a disparar al enemigo *Birf birf birf tatatatata* y luego los soldados de la R.A.I le hacen señas para que vuelva a la casa.

Al final se escucha una explosión, los soldados de ambos equipos celebran pues los combatientes de Al-Nursa se rinden y el barrio vuelve a estar bajo el control de la R.A.I y de Estados Unidos.

John Terry ve el video y piensa que esta invasión trajo cosas positivas.

Mientras tanto en Equestria.

Las CMC fueron lanzadas al bosque Everfree donde al llegar allí cayeron en un castillo desconocido y con símbolos muy extraños.

-Sweetie Belle: *Abriendo los ojos* Applejack dijo que no viéramos esa serie, violenta-Dice mientras empieza a revisar su cuerpo.

Sweetie Belle al abrir el ojo noto que estaban en un lugar obviamente desconocido y que sus cuerpos fueron modificados.

-Scootaloo: Donde estamos?-Mira de un lado a otro.

-Applebloom: Es un templo, la cuestión es ¿de dónde viene?-Dice mientras enciende una linterna.

Las CMC lo que no sabían era que estaban en un templo proveniente del mundo real y no cualquier templo si no uno del imperio romano.

Una cosa era sierta es que Derpy Hooves se encontraba en lo más profundo del templo.

-Derpy: H-hola …. H-hay A-alguien allí?-Tartamudea cuando ve todo el lugar oscuro.

-Roma: ¿Quien se atreve a despertar a Roma?-Dice el mas temido imperio de todos los tiempos.

-Derpy: Soy yo, Ditzy Doo y quiero saber dónde estoy?-Dice mientras intenta hablar con el Imperio.

-Roma: Esta es mi tumba, donde yo fui desterrado de ese mundo al que llaman… Europa, veo que tu quieres tener una venganza contra alguien, la pregunta es ¿con quién?-Interroga a Derpy para esta la libere pero ahora Roma tendrá que fusionarse con una Nórdica (Roma asemejara a cualquier rubio con las facciones nórdicas).

-Derpy: Quiero vengarme de todos esos infames ponys que me dijeron tonta y también de Hasbro que intento eliminarme-Depry tiene mucho enojo y ahora se aliara con uno de los imperios más temidos del planeta.

-Roma: Tú me darás la libertad y a cambio yo te daré lo que deseas, MUERTE A TUS ENEMIGOS-Roma convence a Derpy para que lo libere.

Derpy no lo piensa 2 veces y estrecha la mano de Roma.

Derpy y roma se fusionan creando una chica rubia de ojos dorados con una armadura del ejercito romano.

-Roma (Con la voz de Derpy): Es hora de hacer la parte del trato *se transforma y sale volando de su tumba*-Roma se liberó y ahora vengara a Derpy con su poder de dios.

*mientras tanto en la superficie*

-Apple Bloom: Soy la emperatriz Apple Bloom, sírvanme a mí, mis fieles esclavos*sentada en un trono*-Apple Bloom actúa como una emperatriz.

-Sweetie Belle: Vamos Bloom bájate de allí, eso es de mala suerte-Advierte justamente cuando se dan cuenta que ese templo es un palacio imperial.

Luego un ruido a lo lejos que se acerca rápidamente pone en alerta a las CMC.

-Scootaloo: De que se trata, un ave?-Dice observando la cosa voladora.

-Sweetie Belle: Ese patrón de colores, lo reconocería a donde fuera-Sweetie Belle queda impactada al ver que es exactamente la cosa voladora.

OST: Megatron On the Move.

Roma se acerca a las pequeñas potrillas y se vuelve transformar de su modo vehiculo a modo alterno (Transformación: Un Jet Cybertroniano).

Apple Bloom al ver a Derpy con esa armadura se quita del trono.

-Sweetie Belle: Derpy Hooves?, no había desaparecido-Dice cuando sus manos sacan unos sables.

-Roma: Su amiga Derpy no puede comunicarse pues ahora un socio suyo habla por ella y mi nombre es Roma-Dice con un tono de gentileza.

-Scootaloo: No puede ser posible, como es que esto…. *Scoot ordena atacar con su melena trasera* pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Derpy-Ella lanza con sus amigas un ataque contra Derpy.

*En la cabeza de Derpy*

-Derpy: Esas potrillas se burlaron de mí en una ocasión y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerles lo mismo-Dice mientras golpea la conciencia de Roma.

-Roma (en el subconsciente de Derpy): No tienes nada, pero aun así me sorprende que caballos parlantes, vallan a enfrentarme-Roma se prepara para luchar.

*Devuelta en la pelea*

Scootaloo golpea a Derpy pero no de la hace daño ahora que ella es más fuerte.

-Roma: ¿Ese fue tu gran golpe?, eres un joven novato *Agarra a Scooty y lo lanza a contra el trono con ello rompiendolo*.

-Sweetie y Bloom: Scootaloo *corren a ver si está bien*-Dicen conjuntas mientras intentas ver como esta Scootaloo.

-Roma: Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer Ponys, dan lastima *invoca un arco y una flecha* a ver que pueden con esto-Roma lanza varias flechas.

Sweetie y Bloom las intentan esquivar a toda costa.

-Sweetie Belle: Yo te cubro, lo tengo bajo control *Empieza a cortar las Flechas con sus espadas*-Belle se queda atrás enfrentando a Roma.

Apple Bloom llega a tiempo con Scooty y le pregunta si está bien.

-Bloom: Estas bien, si es así tendremos que retirarnos-Dice Bloom viendo alguna respuesta de Scooty.

-Scootaloo: No, no me iré sin antes pelear contra Roma y vengarme de esa paliza, así actuaria Dash-Scooty se levanta y saca unas armas raras.

OST: Battle in Energon Mine.

-Belle: *spant, buing, dang (golpes de las espadas rompiendo las flechas)* podrían ayudarme pues estas flechas son interminables y me estoy cansando-Belle se debilita pues no puede seguir protegiendo a sus amigas.

-Scootaloo: Tengo una idea, ataquemos las tres juntas y lo derribaremos, ah y Sweetie contacta a tu hermana o a Applejack humana para abrir un portal terrestre-Explica el plan y prepara sus armas.

Scooty y Bloom se lanzan a la acción, Bloom lanza una ataque de tierra, golpeando a roma y después Scooty usa sus armas secretas que en realidad son similares a los que usan los generales de la R.A.I (pistolas pero son de plasma).

-Roma: (Bang, bang, bang *disparos*) Ahhh, ahora si pagaran por su insolencia-Roma se enoja y cae a un presipicio.

-Belle: *usa su cuerno* Atención… Hay alguien allí Applejack, Rarity cualquiera respondan-Dice con una voz muy madura.

-Applejack Humana: Belle?, eres tú? Dónde están?-Empieza a preguntar la Applejack humana.

Roma Regresa y ataca a Scooty y a Bloom enviándolos contra un nivel inferior del palacio.

-Belle: Larga historia, podrías abrir un portal de esos en mi posición ahora mismo-Belle su voz se pone asustada.

-Roma: Es hora de destruir la basura *Las manos de Derpy se transforman en cañones de energon*-Roma comienza a dispararle a Belle.

Belle es golpeada y es enviada con sus amigas.

-Scooty y Bloom: No sabemos cuánto este pedaso de metal soportara nuestro peso *se rompe y caen* ahhhh *Applejack abre el portal terrestre debajo de las chicas*-Scooty y Bloom entran al portal pero de la forma que no esperaban entrar.

Roma se pone al frente de Belle y dice.

-Roma: Aprendiz de los alicornios perece como tus hermanas-saca dos espadas para enfrentar a Belle.

-Belle: Claro-Belle se hecha para atrás y cae en el vórtice.

Roma llega a la punta donde callo Belle y ve que era un engaño había un portal.

*en la cabeza de Derpy*

-Derpy: ahhhgs, esto no es una victoria y ni siquiera fueron destruidos-Dice Derpy en tono de enojo.

-Roma: Una victoria no se gana cuando el adversario es destruido, se gana cuando este rinde ante tu poder, por ahora considéralo como una batalla ganada-Dice Roma dando a ver qué le prepara el futuro.

Ciudad: Canterlot.

-Scootaloo: y luego bajamos por el precipicio además de que Applejack abrió el portal en el lugar correcto y en tiempo correcto-Cuenta la historia desde el inicio hasta el final en segundos

-Princesa Twilight: Wow, lo que ustedes vivieron no deberían volverlo a repetir nunca y otra cosa quien es ese tal roma?-Se pregunta así misma Twilight.

-Generales de la R.A.I: Un Imperio antiguo-Responden los generales.

-Vinyl Scratch: Creo que esta historia la cuento yo-Vinyl con sus lentes electrónicos muestra una terminal del pasado.

Buscando….

Terminal histórico encontrado.

OST: Roman Empire.

Computadora: Medican Bias.

Archivo: IMPERIVM ROMANVM, Imperium Romanum o Imperio romano.

-Medican Bias: lema nacional: SENATVS POPVLVSQVE ROMANVS  
latín: «El Senado y el pueblo romano»-Comenzaba a comentar la computadora.

-Medican Bias: Imperio de Roma, periodo de la historia de Roma caracterizado por un régimen político dominado por un emperador, que comprende desde el momento en que Octavio recibió el título de augusto (27 a.C.) hasta la disolución del Imperio romano de Occidente (476 d.C.).-Dice Medican Bias mientras muestra imágenes de Roma y otros territorios de Occidente.

-Kurxt: que extraño Europa luce más aguerrida desde nuestra retirada-Comenta Kurxt después de los acontecimientos de la guerra civil.

-Medican Bias: El Imperio sucedió a la República de Roma y Augusto, como prínceps (primer ciudadano) mantuvo la constitución republicana hasta el año 23 a.C. en que el poder tribunicio y el imperium militar (o mando supremo) fueron revestidos con la autoridad real. El Senado conservó el control de Roma, la península Itálica y las provincias más romanizadas y pacíficas. Las provincias fronterizas, donde fue preciso el acuartelamiento estable de legiones, estaban gobernadas por legados, nombrados y controlados directamente por Augusto. La corrupción y extorsión que habían caracterizado a la administración provincial romana durante el último siglo de la República no fue tolerada, de lo que se beneficiaron en especial las provincias-Muestra una imagen de de la republica de Roma.

-Twilight: Es bello ese lugar y muy autóctono-Explora Twilight en las imágenes.

-Medican Bias: Augusto introdujo numerosas reformas sociales, entre ellas las que pretendían restaurar las tradiciones morales del pueblo romano y la integridad del matrimonio; intentó combatir las costumbres licenciosas de la época y recuperar los antiguos festivales religiosos. Embelleció Roma con templos, basílicas y pórticos en lo que parecía el nacimiento de una era de paz y prosperidad. Este periodo representa la culminación de la edad de oro de la literatura latina, en la que destacan las obras poéticas de Virgilio, Horacio y Ovidio, y la monumental obra en prosa de Tito Livio Ab urbe condita libri (Décadas)-Medican Bias se asegura que las imágenes san de la época correcta y mientras relata la historia aprovecha el tiempo para registrar otras áreas de roma.

-Kurxt: Porque mis parientes de ojos azules le tendrían tanto miedo a un lugar que ni si quiera parece guerrista, aun así quiero escuchar más-Dice Kurxt sin entender las numerosas masacres horrendas de Roma contra niños.

Medican Bias comienza a mostrar la imagen mala de roma y su caracterización.

-Medican Bias: Con el establecimiento de un sistema de gobierno imperial, la historia de Roma se identificó en gran medida con los reinados de cada uno de los emperadores. El emperador Tiberio, sucesor de su padrastro Augusto desde el 14 d.C., competente gestor, fue objeto del descontento y de la sospecha general; apoyándose en el poder militar, mantuvo en Roma a su Guardia Pretoriana (las únicas tropas permitidas en la capital), siempre prestas a su llamada. Fue sucedido por el tiránico y mentalmente inestable Calígula (37-41). A su muerte el título imperial pasó a Claudio I, cuyo mandato contempló la conquista de Britania (Inglaterra antigua, posiblemente este es el punto en donde se cree que si pertenece o no a la gigantesca familia latina que domina el 80% de un continente) y continuó las obras públicas y las reformas administrativas iniciadas por César y Augusto. Su hijo adoptivo Nerón inició su gobierno bajo el sabio consejo y asesoramiento del filósofo Lucio Anneo Séneca y de Sexto Afranio Burro, prefecto de la Guardia Pretoriana; sin embargo, sus posteriores excesos de poder le condujeron a su derrocamiento y suicidio en el 68 d.C., lo que supuso el fin de la dinastía Julia-Claudia-Las cosas que contaba Bias son horribles incluso los generales saben ahora que están sirviendo a los nietos de Roma.

Medican Bias muestra un mapa de los territorios de roma y de su poder.

-Militar Estadounidense: Los latinos hablan de una hermandad de raza y odian a Inglaterra cuando también merece su lugar en dicha hermandad-El soldado tiene razón en parte pero las cosas no son lo que parece.

-Kurxt: *Golpea al soldado* Tonto, en mi época esa isla no existía es más Europa era diferente antes de que ustedes la "nueva humanidad" trazaran los mapas el continente era más grande pero hay algo que me da curiosidad a no ser que, Medican Bias busca todas las ciudades antiguas Angleshi que están bajo Europa-Ordena Kurxt.

Medican acata la orden y descubre que Inglaterra y la isla en realidad es una de las muchas instalaciones y ciudades antiguas que se hundieron bajo tierra.

-Militar Estadounidense: Eso es Imposible como es que una ciudad o una instalación antigua pudiera formar esa isla?-El estadounidense coincide con esa idea.

-Kurxt: Parece ser que nuestros hermanos la colonizaron después de lo de roma e invadida posterior mente por Francia para las causas religiosas aunque nuestros parientes nórdicos no podían seguir creyendo en sus deidades-Kurxt busca la posibilidad de que la entrada al núcleo del planeta aun no este dañado.

-Princesa Twilight: Dioses?-Pregunta la princesa aun sin entender a los angloparlantes.

-Kurxt: Así es princesa, Dioses ellos creían en Thor, Odín, entre otros de esos dioses si son reales la única diferencia, es que son mortales que lucharon en la antigua guerra civil continental-Kurxt empieza a aclarar todo el misterio de poco a poco.

-Medican Bias: Los breves reinados de Publio Helvio Pertinax (193) y Didio Severo Juliano fueron seguidos por el de Lucio Septimio Severo (193-211), primer emperador de la breve dinastía de los Severos. Los emperadores de este linaje fueron: Caracalla (211-217), Publio Septimio Geta (211-212, compartiendo el primer año de reinado de su hermano Caracalla), Heliogábalo (218-222) y Severo Alejandro (222-235). Septimio Severo fue un hábil gobernante; Caracalla fue famoso por su brutalidad y Heliogábalo por su corrupción. Caracalla otorgó en el año 212 la ciudadanía romana a todos los hombres libres del Imperio romano a fin de poder gravarlos con los impuestos a los que sólo estaban sometidos los ciudadanos. Severo Alejandro destacó por su justicia y sabiduría-Medican Bias mostraba videos y ciudades además de todo lo importante del imperio, mientras contaba la historia.

-Militar Estadounidense: Entonces cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo hay que encontrar respuestas y rápido-Dice aun teniendo las esperanzas de que no esté dañado dichas instalaciones.

-Medican Bias: El periodo posterior a la muerte de Severo Alejandro (235) fue de gran confusión. De los 12 emperadores que gobernaron en los 33 años siguientes, casi todos murieron violentamente, por lo general a manos del Ejército, quien también los había entronizado. Los emperadores ilirios, nativos de Dalmacia, lograron que se desarrollara un periodo breve de paz y prosperidad. Esta nueva dinastía incluyó a Claudio II el Gótico, que rechazó a los godos, y Aureliano, quien entre el 270 y el 275 derrotó a los godos, germanos y a la reina de Palmira, Septimia Zenobia, la cual había ocupado Egipto y Asia Menor, restaurando la unidad del Imperio durante algún tiempo. A Aureliano le siguieron una serie de emperadores relativamente insignificantes hasta el ascenso al trono en el año 284 de Diocleciano-Medican Bias enseño mapas, cartógrafos incluso de los territorios que los barbaros anglosajones aun poseían (los nórdicos son una versión más primitiva de los rubios de ojos azules después de la guerra civil continental contra The Fallen y su seguidores, pues sus armadura también llevaban símbolos notorios o de identificación como las armaduras de los angleshi).

-Kurxt: Parece ser que aunque pasaran muchos milenios nuestros hermanos se han mantenido firmes en parte en algunos Territorios-Kurxt menciona lo irónico pues los rubios de ojos azules no piensan pues su fuerte es la fuerza por eso se les llama barbaros.

-Medican Bias: Diocleciano y Maximiano abdicaron en el 305 y dejaron a los dos nuevos césares inmersos en una guerra civil, que no acabó hasta la ascensión del hijo de Constancio Constantino I el Grande en el 312. Constantino, que había sido con anterioridad césar en Britania derrotó a sus rivales en la lucha por el poder y reunificó el Imperio de Occidente bajo su mando. Tras derrotar en el 324 a Licinio, emperador de Oriente, Constantino quedó como único gobernante del mundo romano. Se convirtió al cristianismo, que había hecho su aparición durante el reinado de Augusto y que, a pesar de las numerosas persecuciones de que fue objeto, se había difundido durante el mandato de los últimos emperadores y, a finales del siglo IV, se convirtió en la religión oficial del Imperio. Constantino estableció la capital en Bizancio, ciudad reconstruida en el 330 y rebautizada con el nombre de Constantinopla (actual Estambul). La muerte de Constantino (337) marcó el inicio de la guerra civil entre los césares rivales, que continuó hasta que su único hijo vivo, Constancio II reunificó el Imperio bajo su mando en el 351. Fue sucedido por Juliano el Apóstata, conocido por tal nombre a causa de su renuncia al cristianismo, y éste por Joviano (363-364)-Medican Bias mostraba cada batalla con retratos y muchas otras cosas más.

-Twilight (humana): eh leído mucha historia pero esto es trascendental e incluso imposible que una computadora alienígena pueda procesar esa información-Twilight su cerebro es como al de una computadora tanto humana como pony son muy inteligente e incluso Twilight puso a funcionar la tecnología de saltos espaciales en el 2025 en Estados Unidos.

-Medican Bias: A continuación el Imperio volvió a escindirse, aunque bajo el reinado de Teodosio I estuvo unido por última vez tras la muerte del emperador de Occidente Valentiniano II. Cuando falleció Teodosio (395), sus dos hijos se repartieron el Imperio: Arcadio se convirtió en emperador de Oriente (395-408) y Flavio Honorio en emperador de Occidente (395-423)-Bias muestra mas imágenes entre otras cosas.

-Princesa Twilight: Increíble esto es…. Como decirlo glorioso tanta información de las raíces exactas de los países de la R.A.I-Sorprendida la Alicornia galopa como si estuviera aplaudiendo.

Medican Bias: En el siglo V las provincias del Imperio romano de Occidente se empobrecieron por los impuestos exigidos para el mantenimiento del Ejército y de la burocracia; también a causa de la guerra civil y de las invasiones de los pueblos germanos. Al principio la política conciliadora con los invasores al nombrarles para cargos militares en el Ejército romano y administrativos en el gobierno, tuvo éxito. No obstante, los pueblos invasores del Este emprendieron gradualmente la conquista del Occidente y a finales del siglo IV Alarico I, rey de los visigodos, ocupó Iliria y arrasó Grecia; en el 410 conquistó y saqueó Roma, pero murió poco después. Su sucesor Ataúlfo (410-415) dirigió a los visigodos a la Galia y en el 419 el rey visigodo Valia recibió autorización del emperador Flavio Honorio para asentarse en el suroeste de la Galia, donde fundó un reino visigodo. En torno a estas fechas los vándalos, suevos y alanos ya habían invadido Hispania, por lo que Flavio Honorio se vio obligado a reconocer la autoridad de estos pueblos sobre esa provincia. Durante el reinado de su sucesor, Valentiniano III, los vándalos, bajo el mando de Genserico conquistaron Cartago, mientras que la Galia e Italia eran invadidas por los hunos, encabezados por Atila. Éste marchó primero sobre la Galia pero los visigodos, ya cristianizados y leales a Roma, le hicieron frente. En el año 451 un ejército de romanos y visigodos, mandado por Flavio Aecio, derrotó a los hunos en la batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos. En el año siguiente Atila invadió Lombardía, pero no pudo seguir avanzando hacia el sur y falleció en el año 453. En el 455, Valentiniano, último miembro del linaje de Teodosio en Occidente, fue asesinado. En el periodo comprendido entre su muerte y el año 476 el título de emperador de Occidente fue ostentado por nueve gobernantes, aunque el auténtico poder en la sombra era el general romano de origen suevo Ricimer, llamado también el 'proclamador de reyes'. Rómulo Augústulo, último emperador de Occidente, fue depuesto por el jefe de los hérulos Odoacro, a quien sus tropas proclamaron rey de Italia en el año 476. El Imperio de Oriente, también llamado Imperio bizantino, perduraría hasta 1453-Cuenta el final de la caída de Roma y de posteriormente el nacimiento de sus hijos (curiosamente imperio romano e Italia son la misma persona solo que Italia es en la actualidad un anciano a comparación de los demás países, por eso que le dicen "Abuelo" porque ya está viejo).

Todos quedaron muy fascinados con la historia y la música de fondo pero ahora saben a quién se enfrentan y están listos para defender la tierra a muerte.

Fin del episodio 5 y especial de año nuevo.


	8. Chapter 6

Episodio 6: Los Siervos de la Verdad Eterna.

Ciudad: Berlin.

País: Alemania.

Año: 2045

Mes: Noviembre.

Dia: 1 de Noviembre.

Hitler y los Nazis se organizaron para colocar puestos de combate junto con los batallones alemanes de la OTAN en toda Alemania esperando posibles ataques de los Aliados (La Segunda Guerra mundial y la tercera se fusionaron y una guerra entre Otanianos podría desencadenar la eliminación de la Unión Europea).

-Hitler: Tienes idea de cómo vamos a ganar la guerra contra los aliados?-Dice sin saber aún que Alemania es quien controla Europa.

-Primera Ministra Rackelle: Seguro que debemos confiar en Hitler, no se supone que debimos decirle que Alemania perdió la guerra y decirle que el enemigo es el RAI-Dice la Primera Ministra de Alemania.

-Presidente Rish: Pues, si él está aquí los aliados atacaran a una Alemania poderosa con una tecnología tan avanzada-Dice Rish mientras ve como Hitler y algunos nazis tienen un orgasmo al ver las armas de última generación en su poder dichas armas están adaptadas para enfrentar a la R.A.I no para enfrentar Otanianos.

Los alemanes de todo el país saben muy bien de que la peor amenaza no son los aliados si no la R.A.I para contenerlos tendrán que enfrentarlos en dos frentes… Uno en Corea y otro en las aguas Republicanas.

Rish había preparado un discurso para este día porque era el día en que la OTAN lanzaría el mayor ataque contra la R.A.I en todos los frentes (Todo el Continente).

OST: Armored Prayer

-Rish: Los humanos estamos acostumbrados a la guerra. Después de todo, llevamos luchando desde tiempos inmemorables. La guerra es lo único que conocemos. En el pasado luchamos por el petróleo. Luchamos por el país. Luchamos por la libertad. Pero todo cambio después del Día E. Durante 45 años hemos luchado por nuestra supervivencia contra Terroristas, Gobiernos y Coaliciones... pero no podemos continuar esta lucha. La O.T.A.N está a punto de extinguirse... a menos que terminemos esta guerra ya. Esperábamos que la bomba de la ofensiva Tyro diezmara a la armada de la R.A.I... Pero han regresado y más fuertes que nunca. Han traído consigo una fuerza que podría hundir ciudades enteras. Hasta Berlin, nuestro último rayo de esperanza en estos oscuros días está en peligro. Pronto no tendremos nada que defender y esto significa que solo nos queda una opción... atacar. Otanianos, lo que voy a pediros ahora no es fácil, pero es necesario. Si queremos vivir lo suficiente para ver el cambio de las estaciones, a nuestros hijos crecer y disfrutar de unos tiempos de paz que jamás hemos conocido tenemos que llevar la lucha a la R.A.I. Iremos allí donde viven y crecen... ¡y los destruiremos!. ¡Hoy llevaremos la batalla al corazón del enemigo! ¡Hoy corregiremos el curso de la historia de la Europa! ¡Hoy aseguraremos la supervivencia de nuestro continente! ¡Soldados de la O.T.A.N, mis queridos Otanianos devolved la esperanza a Europa!-Rish su discurso retumba en todo el continente Europeo además este sería la única oportunidad hará atacar a la R.A.I mientras ayudan a Estados Unidos con su infiltración de terroristas de 89 países.

Aguas de Alemania.

Dia: 1 de noviembre.

Hora: 9 A.M

Había pasado unos minutos después del discurso de Rish, los soldados alemanes aprovecharían este día para atacar en diferentes territorios del gigantesco país del Oeste.

-Soldado Aleman: Estamos Listos para partir?-Dice el soldado accionando su comunicador.

-Piloto: Mi nombre es Francisco soy un soldado español, sus vidas están en mis manos y estamos listos para partir, solo hay que esperar la orden del mando-Dice Francisco cuando configura su barco de combate para zarpar.

-Control: Aquí control, todos los buques clase: Destructor, Acorazado, Portaaviones y de más tipos pueden partir… Suerte, Control fuera-La chica que dirige la sala de mandos dirigirá a la O.T.A.N en tierra firme.

-Soldado Aleman: Aquí el Crucero 351 estamos zarpando ahora mismo, bien chicos nos queda un largo viaje hasta Toronto-El soldado y su tripulación van a atacar la capital de la R.A.I.

OST: Hold Them Off

Mientras tanto en Equestria:

En Canterlot los planes para luchar contra Roma estaban casi completos donde las mane seis habían actualizado sus armaduras.

-General Twilight: Esto es Mejor, la versión anterior tenía muchas marcas de Plasma* (Referencia a Halo 2)-Dice con un tono totalmente confiada en su nueva armadura Sparkle 4 (Armadura de Infantería del ejército Estadounidense que empezó a entrar en servicio en el año 2041).

Las potrancas observaban la nueva armadura de La twilight humana.

-Soldado estadounidense: No a cualquiera se le da esta armadura… Twilight el pentágono te eligió a ti para probarlo en combate contra un ser poderoso, vamos a ver si The Fallen aguanta los cañones de plasma-Dice el soldado de la infantería Army Ranger y modifica su M4 para que se parezca un Spiner (Las 20 Razas de la R.A.I construyen armas versiones clásicas de sus armas de plasma, el Spiner es una pistola que lanza Púas de Erizo envenenadas).

Pronto una nave extraña aparece en los cielos de Canterlot haciendo que los humanos apunten con sus armas a la nave extraña.

*Apuntando a la nave extraña*

-Celestia: No disparen, es un amigo-Dice celestia mientras que la nave aterriza.

-Rey Solaris: *Baja la entrada de la nave y sale con unos guardias* Reina Celestia cuánto tiempo?, veo que no soy el único invitado… Extraño aquí-Dice mientras baja de la nave con unos guardias pegaso de elite.

-Celestia: Nunca acepte casarme contigo porque siempre quise que fuéramos amigos-Dice Celestia dejando en claro que Solaris está en la ZONA DE AMIGOS.

Solaris pasa al lado de celestia y se acerca al Rubio gigante.

-Solaris: Pensé que los de tu raza se habían extinguido completamente-Hace una pregunta retórica.

-Kurxt: BIR-U'U TS'ZU! (Gloria a los Dioses)-Kurxt responde en idioma Sangheili (Ingles Inverso hablado por los rubios de ojos azules desde milenios).

-Solaris: Shicka om met! Eisan wamue! Ebune Goush? (Eres uno de ellos! Estan vivos! Recuperaron el planeta?)-Responde con alegría al general Angleshi.

Kurxt pone cara de no saber a qué se refería con que recuperar el planeta?.

Twilight entendio todo lo que ellos hablaron era ecuestre original y ella aprendio ese idioma pero los demás estaban confundidos no sabían en que idioma hablaban.

-Kurxt: No es de extrañar que sepas un idioma de nuestra Raza, a pesar de que tu especie no está hecha para tener cuerdas vocales-Kurxt después de analizar detalladamente puede ubicarse en el mapa galáctico.

-Solaris: Veo que no perteneces a los Siervos de la verdad Eterna-Responde aun así desea conocer a los otros humanos.

Kurxt tiene un mal presentimiento con lo que dijo…. ¿Los Siervos de la Verdad Eterna están vivos?.

Ciudad: Berlin.

Pais: Alemania

Hora: Minutos después de dar el discurso.

Toda Alemania gozaba de que este día podría cambiar el curso de la guerra pero algo malo estaba pasando el escudo se estaba debilitando… Lo que no sabían era que los siervos de la verdad Eterna burlaron la seguridad espacial de la R.A.I y sin ser detectados empezaron a debilitar el escudo para entrar.

-Rish: *celebrando con los comandantes y Líderes Europeos, hasta que nota que el escudo se esta debilitando* Ha ha ha ha…. Chicos?, el escudo se está debilitando-Dice el presidente Aleman mientras Observa que algo malo pasa.

El escudo se daña y una nave gigante saca pequeños grupos de naves pequeñas que se estrellan en diferentes países.

Mientras dentro de la nave.

OST: Belly Of Beast

-Príncipe Artemis: Espero que ustedes cumplan con lo prometido-Dice Artemis hablando con Gerack (Maestro Naves y Un siervo de la Verdad Eterna) además de Artemis es el Pony Traidor.

-Gerack: Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que contienes los recuerdos de Urik (Líder Los Rubios ojos Azules), te aplastaría en este momento-Comenta con una voz insatisfecha pues Artemis es un pony no uno de los suyos y es desagradable recibir órdenes de un pony.

-Artemis: Pues ya llegamos a la tierra ahora reúne a tus Rubios para que podamos invadir Equis y tomar el control de toda la tecnología Forerunner de toda la Galaxia-Artemis sabia que Equis es un planeta con Tecnología antigua.

Gerack asienta y ve como sus fuerzas de anglosajones antiguos se dispersan por el continente.

-Gerack: *Da un grito de guerra* HERMANOS HEMOS REGRESADO A NUESTRO HOGAR…. DESTRUYAN TODO A SU PASO Y CONQUISTEN EL CONTINENTE ….. ROAAAAAR-Grita declarando la guerra a la actual humanidad.

En el espacio.

Nave de la R.A.I

Nombre: Sea-Steel

Alarma: Bing Bing Bing.

-Lithu: Tenemos una emergencia… Todas las razas humanas que provengan de diferentes planetas presentaos aquí ahora-Dice un jefe de escuadra militar.

-Todas las razas: Si señor?-Todos Gritan para saber la información.

-Lithu: Mensaje del Lider Onix… Colocando en pantalla-Presiona un botón para colocar el mensaje.

-Lider Onix: Señores Europa está bajo ataque, por fuerzas rubias conocidas como siervos de la verdad eterna y la ONU acaba de aprobar el uso de tecnología humana ancestral eso significa que tomen sus armaduras y sus armas de plasma, Buena Suerte-Comunica el líder ónix.

-Lithu: Helljumpers llego la hora…. Es momento de patear traseros a la manera de nuestros planetas-Ordena a todos los Angleshi, Scarecht, Jagers, y las demás razas humanas.

Los Helljumpers se ponen sus armaduras y armas además de que el enemigo eligió el peor momento para atacar la tierra.

-Elena: Oye…. Buena suerte allí abajo-Comenta una rubia a un joven Scarecht.

-Skrull: Igualmente, Comandante estamos listos-Señala el botón para abrir el piso y salir directos hacia el planeta (Sip la R.A.I fue el primer país en implementar los O.D.S.T.).

La nave abre su compuerta inferior y libera unos 60 mil humanos con armaduras de batalla listos para arrancar cabezas.

En Tierra.

OST: Reclaimer.

Los siervos de la verdad Eterna atacan a todos no solo a rubios inferiores, además de que dejan un caos gigante.

Una niña rubia es acorralada por dos siervos de la verdad donde intentan matarla pero una voz interviene.

-Skrull: Hey, tu aquí arriba *cae encima de uno de los rubios y le dispara* No te metas con una niña *Bang, Le destruye el cerebro*-Dice después de matar al enemigo se presenta con la niña.

La niña se acerca y dice.

-Sarah: Mi nombre es Sarah y el tuyo?-Dice con una voz tierna y asustada.

-Skrull: Skrull, a tus servicios… Ahora escóndete-Corre para ayudar a los Otanianos.

Las cosas estaban descabelladas mientras que en el lugar del discurso estaba bajo ataque afuera sus líderes, La Reina británica Lian (También fue reina en al R.A.I pero no por mucho), Rish, Hitler además de otros Europeos estaban peleando a muerte contra los siervos de la verdad Eterna.

-Rish: Cuando dices *Bang, Dispara* de que los rubios de ojos azules son la raza *Bang, Otro disparo* "Perfecta" te referías a esto?- Irónicamente Rish también es rubio y ahce esa pregunta mientras dispara con su pistola además de que se baj Siervos de la verdad Eterna.

-Hitler: Ha, los sabia entonces ustedes si *Bang, Dispara con su pistola de la segunda guerra mundial* son extraterrestres, entonces todos deben adorar a la raza aria-Contesta con el pretexto de que todo es verdad.

Los líderes son acorralados hasta que una rubia gigante cae del cielo y se baja a varios con sus aliados.

-Elena: Tomen esto sucios por atacar a niños *Dispara con su rifle de plasma*-Cae en suelo delante de los líderes y más soldados caen del cielo.

Elena sale de la nube de polvo que la cubría y muestra su rostro.

-Elena: Buuuh *Asusta a los enemigos*-Después de asustar al enemigo y sus compañeros toman el control de la situación voltea para presentarse.

El enemigo retrocede por la presencia de las razas antiguas.

-Hitler: Quien es esa joven aria gigante?-Susurra Hitler a uno de sus guardias SS.

El guardia SS alza las manos en respuesta que no sabe.

-Rish: Gracias, pensé que la R.A.I tardaría en enviar sus soldados… ¿Puedo saber a qué nos enfrentamos?-Dice viendo que la situación está mal.

-Elena: *Bang, le dispara a un soldado SS que estaba a punto de dispararle* Primero, los nazis tiene gatillo fácil y dos los chicos malos con armaduras ancestrales se llaman siervos de la verdad Eterna.

Hitler se queda horrorizado esa rubia acabo mejor dicho desintegro a un SS con su arma avanzada y con una sola mano, además se empezaba cuestionar que hacia esa chica exactamente.

Rish y Elena hablan por un buen rato, donde una imagen holográfica de la nave de Gerack.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
